magicaldiaryfandomcom-20200213-history
Dungeons
There are seven dungeon exams during the game, though the first can be skipped. Passing the exams is not required, but you earn demerits for giving up or failing, which can lead to expulsion. Exam 1 - September 27th You're teleported to a small room with no visible exit. As the player, your job is to pick what type of magic you should use to escape. If you choose something that you have less than 5 points of power in, you always lose. : Red - With less than 25 points in red magic, Grabiner teleports you out and sends you on your way with no merits or demerits. With 25 or more you can destroy the wall, earning +5 merits. : Blue - With less than 30 points in blue magic, you're teleported out by Grabiner and receive no merits or demerits. With 30 or more you teleport yourself for an amusing scene, and given +10 merits : Green - Grabiner teleports you out and scolds you, resulting in -15 merits if you don't have many points in green magic, and -10 if you do, along with a detention regardless. An intelligent character may be able to talk her way into fewer merits (untested) : Black - With less than 25 points in black magic you're teleported out and given no merits or demerits. With 25 or more you can reshape the wall and make an exit, earning +5 merits : White - You're teleported out and given +10 demerits and a detention. An intelligent character can explain her reasoning, talking her way out of both punishments (smart score untested, 30 works) Exam 2 - October 25th You're teleported to a U-shaped chamber with a large pit between you and the exit, and must cross the pit to reach the exit. There are a number of different methods that may achieve this. *Awareness (White) to see the other side of the pit + Teleport Self (Blue) to teleport across. Requires at least 30 magic/smarts *Teleport Other (Blue) to move the stone bridge at the other side of the chamber across the pit. Make sure it's facing the right way! *Boost Strength (Green) to jump across the pit *Stoneshape (Black) to change the pile of rocks next to the pit into a bridge *Push Object (Red) to push the bridge across the pit Completing the exam grants +5 merits. Jumping without boosting your strength will result in demerits and detention. You can earn +5 Weird points for requesting to be spanked during detention. Exam 3 - December 2nd You're teleported to a small maze, and must find the hidden exit. There are a couple of different spells that work. * Breeze (Red) tells you which way the exit is. Using it in front of the illusory wall makes the wall disappear automatically. *Truesight (Blue) reveals illusions in the current square. Doesn't tell you which way the exit is, though. *Track Scent (Green) Grabiner's been through the dungeon, and his scent trail will lead you to the exit. He occasionally leads you in the wrong direction before getting you to the exit. *Spirit Echoes (White) works like Track Scent and shows you Grabiner's trail. *Awareness (White) will expose nearby map cells and reveal the exit if it is in one of them, but this only works if you're already near the exit. Completing the exams earns +5 merits. Exam 4 - January 10th You're teleported into a dungeon with a monster called a Hodag. Your starting position is always in a long hallway going east-west, with a turn north into a dead end at each end, and a northbound path in the middle leading to the Hodag. Once past the monster you reach another eat-west hallway, this time with turns south into dead ends. The path to the exit is random, and can be at either end. There are a number of methods for dealing with the Hodag. *Fight it. Can be risky, especially if you don't have much health/strength, also makes you lose out on the bonus merits. *Teleport the Hodag (Teleport Other) or yourself (Teleport Self). Both are Blue Magic. Exploring one of the dead ends and teleporting the Hodag there is a good choice. Using Awareness (White) and teleporting the Hodag into a closed room solves the problem permanently. *Move past it. This can be accomplished using Distraction (White), Blind (Green), or Darkness (Blue). The Hodag can catch up to you if you stop to cast or turn in the wrong direction. *Make it run away. This can be accomplished with use of the Fear(white) spell. Completing the exam without hurting the Hodag or getting hurt yourself earns you +5 bonus merits, for a total of +10 merits. Exam 5 - February 7th You're teleported into the center of a cross-shaped dungeon. To the west is a doorway, which can only be opened with the key from the trapped chest to the north. At the end of the south path is a stone sphere. There are a couple of ways to remove the charm. *Open the chest, causing it to explode. You can do this with the Open (spell) or by examining the chest and choosing Open. If your strength is high enough, you'll just lose some health, and can head to the exit. *Dispel Object (spell) removes the charm on the chest, allowing it to be opened safely. *Televoke (spell) will trigger the explosion while you're a safe distance away, allowing you to open the chest and take the key safely. Telepyre (spell) will also trigger the explosion by damaging the chest. *Transfer Charm (spell) will allow you to move the charm to the dungeon walls, making the chest safe to open. *Lightning (spell) in the direction of the chest from the center square will detonate the trap. *Push Object (spell) or Force Push (spell) on the sphere to roll it into the chest will detonate the trap. There is an illusion of a Magus at the end of the east path, which can be dispelled with Truesight (spell). It may chase you, or move from its starting position and catch you by surprise, but it cannot harm you or get in your way. Using Truesight on the Magus earns +5 bonus merits, for a total of +10. Exam 6 - March 14th This time you're racing a male student whom you'll encounter as soon as you move. There are a few ways to deal with your opponent. *Attack him. *Outrun him, which may be done fairly easily, depending on the design on the dungeon. *Reason with him. Attempting to talk to him (through the "examine" option) three times will give you a chance to talk him into giving up. You can challenge him to a game of wits, offer to kiss him for +5 cute points, bribe him with $100, or try to bribe him with your wand or your amulet, if you have one. Only bribing him with money or beating him in the game seem to work. You can also talk to him with just one try if you use the Communication spell. Every version of the level appears to contain an intersection with Wrong Way cast on it, along with a locked door, and a small patch of grass. Your opponent will always try to break down the door with Red magic, taking 2-3 turns in doing so. You can run past him as soon as he gets the door open, or use the opportunity to stop and talk to him. He will also cast Breeze at every intersection, which slows him down and will reveal the correct path to you if you're close enough to see it. If you manage to talk your opponent into giving up you'll earn +5 bonus merits, for +10 merits total. Exam 7 - April 29th This is the final exam, and you're taking it as part of a team with Ellen and Virginia. Whether or not you succeed depends more on your character than your strategy, but the important thing is to make sure that everyone reaches the end with some magic left. Each character offers a different strategy, forcing you to choose which one to attempt. Note that if you are on either girl's path you'll automatically end up going with their idea. Also note that in a number of routes you'll be able to chat with the girls beforehand about your choices, potentially leading to problems during the exam. Virginia will suggest going after any monsters in the level using Track Scent. As you move you'll trigger a trap, and can heal yourself or ask the others to heal you. Upon finding the monsters you're given the choice between luring them out, casting Lightning into the darkness, or ambushing the monsters. Ellen will suggest focusing on the crystal, using Farspeak (combination Blue/White) to keep all three of you in touch. Wandering around in the dark, you'll have the option to cast any tracking or searching spells you know, including Truesight, which will allow you to avoid the trap from Virginia's route. Eventually you'll find, and have to deal with, the monsters, and you can choose between casting Call (White), or using yourself as bait and having Ellen teleport you to safety. Note that you will lose some health acting as bait. After that, if all three of you make it, you'll reach the crystal, and if you each have enough magic left, you'll finish the exam. Characters with low magic may use Tap the Flow, Sacrifice, or borrow some mana from their teammates in order to finish. Finishing the exam will earn you +10 merits.